happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mumble's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge
Mumble's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge is a fan-fiction short written by MarioFan65. It is based on the 2014 event The ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. Apart from the main characters, it is unrelated to the Happy Peep series, taking place after Season 1 of the series. Characters *Mumble *Esequiel *Josesito *Terry (cameo, does not speak) *Adelie Director *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo Transcript (In Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Mumble: Hey Esequiel, do you have a camera? *Esequiel: Um....... Yes. We use it to record some stuff and upload it on the Video Mover 3000. *Mumble: Well, someone came up with a event called "The ALS Ice Bucket Challenge". *Esequiel: It's a ice and water battle between someone? *Mumble: No, it's a challenge on throwing the bucket to someone when you throw ice and water. *Esequiel: So, this is how it works. *Mumble: Let's do it together. *Esequiel: Alright! (As the video begins on Snowy Plains, Mumble was about to speak) *Mumble: Ladies and Gentleman, this is Mumble from Penguin-Land and i am here to take the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge to see how much i like it. It's about when someone pours water with ice to a penguin and they scream and i'm showing you how it gonna work. *Josesito: And you don't have to be Mad or Not. *Director: Get out of here Josesito. *Josesito: Oops, my bad. (Josesito lefts as the video continues) *Mumble: When a cloud begin to warm water up, you can use it on anything else after a snowstorm and here its goes. (Terry pours the water bucket to Mumble with a lot of ices) *Mumble: This is SO AWAZING! *Josesito: You like it. Are you Mad or Not? *Adelie Director: He likes it. *Josesito: Oh. *Mumble: Thank you everyone for watching me do the ice bucket challenge so i am very impressed about it. (A snowstorm was about to start) *Mumble: Oh well, it's ending. Gotta go! (After the video, back at the Amigos Cave) *Ramón: So, the video you made with Esequiel was awazing. *Raul: We kinda suck at it when we were babies. *Nestor: Watch and learn tallboy if you remember. *Rinaldo: Yeah. *Lombardo: If you remember. *Mumble: Yeah, someone cursed on a video when it was funny, my version of it was super funny when Josesito was coming close. *Ramón: He ruined it? *Mumble: No, he visited it. *Ramón: Oh. (The penguins begin to go to the pool at last) THE END THIS IS NOT A HAPPY PEEP EPISODE, IT'S JUST A HAPPY FEET SHORT ABOUT MUMBLE DOING THE ALS ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE. Trivia *Terry is the only character to appear and does not speak during this short. *Josesito made a reference to the song "You Mad or Not". *Mumble and Terry are the only emperors to appear in this short. *Erik makes no appearance in this short. *The camera in this short is actually a GoPro. *This is the first Happy Feet short to have the Amigos Cave appear since The Story of The Five Amigos series and Happy Peep. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions